Jacob Black Romance In Love With The Werewolf 6
by EpicAzn868
Summary: Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!


I sat now next to Jacob, in front of the TV. The day went by fast with the thought in my head. How could someone I never met before have such strong animosity to me? Forks was driving me crazy! But I couldn't let this go on my head forever. I had to officialy ignore Edward Cullen. "Anna?" Jacob asked beside me. I hadn't realized he was telling me something, but I zoned out. "Hmm? Sorry about that," I asked again. He smiled, and chuckled a little. "You don't have to cook tonight. Billy orginized a get-together. Harry Clearwater and Billy will be frying fish," he told me. I couldn't feel excited like I should've. "Okay. Sure," I said, no hint of emotion in my voice. He turned his whole torso to me, "is something bothering you?" His eyes were full of concern as he held my shoulders. I shook my head, "it's nothing now." He smiled with effort. "What do you know about the Cullens?" I asked. I was disgusted with myself; I thought I was going to forget about this. He scratched the back of his head, "hmm... Cullens. What do you want to know?" "Where are they from?" There had to be some explination for their unique paleness. He squinted in thought, "Alaska." A sunless place. Mabe they go out in the sun much. Interesting how they liked dim places like Forks. "Why did you want to know about the Cullens?" he asked. "I meet...." I rephrased that, "_bumped_ into Edward Cullen today," I hesitated. Something made him twitch a little. "Are you all right?" he asked. I was puzzled. Sure his body was rock hard, it was like it was supposed to hurt, like they _were_ some sort of inhuman. "Yeah. But-" I hesitated. He showed no sign of impatience. "I think he may hate me or something," I shrugged. "Why do you think so?" "Do I stink?" I asked, rather quickly than I should've. He chuckled loudly, "no. Why?" "It seems like it. He was staying away from me as far as possible. The way he didn't breathe. It's like he's trying to resist me..." I trailed off. Shock filled Jacob's face, but I didn't notice.

**********

The crowed was gathered outside the house for the bonfire party. I got dressed and everything, just for the occasion. But when I went down the stairs to get my shoes, I heard Jacob and Billy talking about something in the kitchen. "You changed a lot son, since you imprinted," Billy was saying. "Geez. All I'm asking is permission for me to tell her about _us_," he whispered the last part, "and she needs to know what the Cullens are too." Billy sighed, "I told you Jacob, you can't imidietely tell her. She's not from La Push. You'll have to make her find out by her own." There was a brief pause. "Can you tell that story about werewolves then?" Werewolves? Since when did that topic come into them telling me their secret or something? "Sure," Billy agreed.

I sat next to my favorite person in the whole wide world in the bonfire get-together. Jacob scarfed down his drink after eating the newly grilled fish. There were familliar faces in the circle. Of course I've seen Sue and Harry Clearwater before, along with their kids Seth, and Leah. Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry and Jared were there too. The only person I haven't seen before was Emily, who happened to be Sam's fiance.

I looked around the circle to see Quil, playing with baby Claire; and Jared, with little Kim. The two of them looked at the children... like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I was amzaed at the love they put for them, even thought they were nowhere related. I looked over next to me at Jacob. He seemed to look at me the same way... It was facinating. Usually a person looks away when another person realizes their staring, but that was despised in Jacob's case. "He's going to start telling stories soon," he told me. "Stories? Who?" I asked, dazed as we looked into each other's eyes. "Billy actually. He's going to say superstitous stuff about... _werewolves_," he whispered the last bit. "Werewolves?" I cocked my head to the side, I had still been puzled about that. He was fighting a smile, "pretty much." "Are they like what? Fiction?" I asked. He hesitated, like he was editing something, "yeah..."

I realized we were starting the story telling when Billy had cleared his throat and everyone was quiet, all focus was on Billy. I noticed Emily had a notepad and pencil prepared with her.

"Back in the old days, the men usually worked as fishermen. The harbour was always filled with fish. In fact, others always tried to covet our land. But our people did not flee or fight. They dpended on the _Spirit_ Chief, Kaheleha-" Emily was writing this all down. "-We don't know how he found out about his _power_ of _magic_. He had to ability to leave his body and let his srit guard over the land. He had many warriors that had the same magic he did. Legands also say animals could see the spirits and understand them; sometimes do their bidding. Whenever others would attack, the warriors and Kaheleha left their bodies and would fight. The wives watched over their husband's bodies. The spirits would attack the enemy by blowing fierce wind to the enemy's camp, or make defeaning screams that teriffied the intruders. One of the ememys had big dogs, like wolves. The spirits had to power to turn their dogs against them and won victoriously.

"Generations passed and Kaheleha died. A man named Taha Aki took place and kept the land peacful. But there was a man named Utlapa, who turned his back against Taha Aki. Utlapa was one of Taha Aki's greatest warriors, but Utlapa decided to go on his own, mostly becasue of jelousy. Taha Aki saw his thoughts, and saw that he was mad at him and refused to serve him. Utlapa then fleed our land to go on his own.

"Utlapa then planned to simply kill Taha Aki after years, but his plans changed when he saw what Taha Aki was doing. He left his body, to guard the land again. He stored his body in a secret place. Utlapa, saw where he had kept the bady and left his to get in Taha Aki's.

"Taha Aki somehow knew about Utlapa's plan and returned swiftly to his body. But when he got there, his body was overpowered by Utlapa's spirit. Taha Aki could not tell anybody about what Utlapa had done. He just could watch Utlapa as he ordered several things like making the people slaves. Little by little, Utlapa had made our land unpeaceful. Taha Aki could not stand it any longer, so he was in search of any animal to understand him. He found a wolf in the forest and spoke to it about what Utlapa has done. The wolf agreed to share its body with Taha Aki.

"Utlapa had heard of his plan and commanded the guards to kill any wolves that passed.

"Taha Aki could do nothing now. But he had so much sorrow that the spirit of the wolf and himself combined and formed a werewolf. He then attacked the guards that were in his way with his new ability of strength. He explained to the people that Utlapa was in his body then and then kill his own body because Utlapa refused to leave it. Taha Aki was then stuck in the wolf's from that time on."

When the story was finished, surprisingly enough, they all looked at me, waiting for my reaction. My jaw dropped. Such creativity they had to making such stories. I tried to absorb it into my brain for the rest of the night. My mind was ringing _WEREWOLVES!!_

Review this please! I need some encouragment!


End file.
